dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Combat Step
Active Player Declares Combat The active player may decide to declare combat. If combat is skipped, move to the Discard Step, and the active player will be able to Rejuvenate 1 during the Rejuvenation Step. When Entering Combat The active player may activate any "When Entering Combat" effects in any order. Next, the defending player may activate any "When Entering Combat" effects in any order. Defender Draws 3 Cards The defending player draws 3 cards. Beginning with the player who declared combat, both players alternate performing actions (follow the steps below) until both players consecutively use their action to pass. Attacker's Action The attacker chooses one of his personalities in play to perform one of the following actions (normally, Allies may not perform actions unless your Main Personality is less than 2 stages above 0): * Playing a Sword Icon card. Attacks are usually Physical or Energy Combat cards played from your hand, or a Main Personality Power. * Using a Power. Powers of Main Personalities, Allies, Masteries, and some Drills may only be used once per turn. Events are played from your hand and then discarded. Setups in play may be activated and then discarded. * Pass. If you don't want to play or use anything, you may pass. When both players pass consecutively, the Combat Step ends. If there are any costs associated with the attacker's action, they must be paid now. If a card's cost cannot be paid, the attacker may not use that card. During your action, your opponent is considered the "defender" even if you are not performing an attack.[source] Attacker's Immediate Effects The attacker uses all immediate effects on his card, resolving them one sentence at a time, in order. If any effect triggers some other effect to occur, it happens immediately after the sentence of the triggering effect is completed. If the attacker did not use his action to perform an attack, his action is now over. Defender Responds If the attacker performed an attack, the defender may attempt to defend with a Shield Icon card matching the type (physical or energy) of the attack used. The defender's Main Personality is considered the defending personality. Normally your MP must be no more than 1 stage above 0 to activate the Shield Powers of your Allies. If there are any costs associated with the defender's response, they must be paid now. If a card's cost cannot be paid, the defender may not use that card. The defender uses all immediate effects on his card, resolving them one sentence at a time, in order. If any effect triggers some other effect to occur, it happens immediately after the sentence of the triggering effect is completed. Note that while the effect of a Shield Icon card that actually stops the attack is the first thing that appears on the card, it is NOT considered an immediate effect of that card and is actually the last thing to happen in the timing sequence. [source] Attack is Considered Successful (or Stopped) If the attack is not stopped, any long-term (or floating) effects the defender has used may stop the attack now. If the attack still has not been stopped, it is now considered successful, and any effects that trigger when an attack is successfully performed are resolved now.[source] If the attack was stopped, any effects that trigger from the attack being stopped resolve now, the defense is then discarded/banished (if applicable), and the attacker's action is over. Damage Calculation Add or subtract any Damage Modifiers to the Base Damage that the attack deals to determine how many power stages and life cards of damage will be inflicted. When referencing the Attack Table, use the power level of the personality that performed the attacker's action and the power level of the defending personality. Any effects that prevent damage are not considered at this time. Deal Damage The defender chooses any one of his personalities in play to lower one power stage for every power stage of damage dealt by the attack. If the defender has any effects that prevent power stages of damage, those effects are applied now. If that personality reaches a power level of zero, the remaining power stages are taken as life cards, and those stages are considered both types of damage for purposes of prevention. If the defender is able to gain stages while these life cards are being dealt, the damage is still taken as life cards because the conversion has already occurred.[source] After taking all power stages of damage, the defender takes all life cards of damage.[source] When taking a life card of damage, reveal the top card of your life deck. Normally this will be counted as a single life card and be placed in your discard pile. There are some special cases: * Endurance: If the revealed card has endurance, you may banish it to prevent some or all of the remaining life cards of damage. (Note: if an attack cannot have its damage prevented, you may still banish a card with Endurance to attempt to prevent damage. However, no damage will actually be prevented.[source]) * Dragon Ball already in play: If the revealed card matches a Dragon Ball already in play, it is counted as a single life card of damage and is banished. * Dragon Ball not already in play: If the revealed card does not match a Dragon Ball already in play, it is placed on the bottom of the defender's Life Deck and a replacement life card of damage is required. If the defender can only reveal Dragon Balls with his replacement life cards, he loses the game. Life cards are taken one at a time. If an effect triggers while taking damage, immediately use that effect and then continue taking damage.[source] If the attack caused the defender to lose at least 5 life cards, the attack is considered to have dealt Critical Damage. If an attack is considered to deal critical damage, use any "when you deal critical damage" effects now.[source] HIT Effects After damage is taken, the attacker uses all HIT Effects on his card, resolving them one sentence at a time, in order. If any effect triggers some other effect to occur, it happens immediately after the sentence of the triggering effect is completed. Critical Damage Effects If the attack was considered to have dealt Critical Damage, the attacker may use one Critical Damage Effect.